Iris
by CSI3Lyra
Summary: Songfic. Goo Goo Dolls song. GSR, because I feel like it. Please review.


Summary: Songfic. Goo Goo Dolls song. GSR, because I feel like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own CSI. I'd like to, but I don't. Rich men with big houses and wives half their age own CSI. And I don't own the song. That belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Rating: "Curse" words you'd find in any PG film nowadays .

Spoilers: It's all in my head...

A/N: Review and I'll review yours. Deal? Flames will be used to warm my feet up. GSR, just because I feel like it. I am not loyal to any particular ship. And you really should listen to the song. It's brilliant.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

'_Cos I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Tears in her eyes, she stood still in the corridor, seeing the man she had loved for years bent over the layout table, working. His beloved work. That was probably why he didn't want to see what could happen. She loved work too, but his work was his live. He was his work, and his work was him. She just loved the justice, and sense of rightness it brought. And, of course, the science. She didn't know why she was so emotional all of a sudden. Strangely soft music came from one of the labs. It wasn't Greg's usually stuff, but it was warping her brain. The words were oddly fitting.

_And all I can taste is this moment._

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Suddenly, she couldn't take it. Tasting salt, she walked in to the layout out room. He heard her. Looking up, she did what she had needed to do for a long time. She kissed him, not passionately, but softly, lovingly, conveying her love. She could feel him. She knew that he couldn't ignore this. He would have to talk to her about his feelings after this, confront her. Though confronting wasn't really what Grissom would do. One of the reasons she loved him: he was so different. She didn't care if he fired her. Right now all she cared about was telling him she loved him.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cos I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

The music still played, loudly. It invaded her mind, blasting in her head. She wouldn't be surprised if half the lab was watching her kiss Grissom. She wouldn't care, either. She broke off, her hands on his cheeks, thumb gently stroking his beard.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive._

She felt the tears in her eyes again. She had wanted to do that for so long, and it was every bit as beautiful as she imagined. In fact, she could even think, if she had an overactive imagination, that Grissom had started kissing her back. If he had, she could die for happiness right now. Most likely he hadn't. But, she looked into his eyes. Fear was in their endlessly blue depths. Figures. Fear of commitment, fear of her. There was also shock, well, she had been expecting that. It's not every day your co-workers randomly kissed you intensely. The song was still playing. God, it was really warping her brain.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cos I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

But, what else was in his eyes? Dare she interpret it as… love? He was looking into her eyes. She just wanted him to really know her. She doubted if he knew anything about her, other than what she had told him, specifically. She wasn't sure if he knew what food she eats, what her favourite colours are, hell, she'd be surprised if he remembered her address. But she still loved him, God only knows why.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Suddenly he leaned in to kiss her back. She couldn't believe this. It had to be one of the best days of her life. She didn't care if he balked tomorrow. She wouldn't care if Ecklie walked past right now. Because she was in his arms, just for this moment.

He pulled back gently, and whispered, in his velvet-over-crystal voice, "I'm sorry, Sara. I hurt you, because I didn't want to be hurt myself." She smiled her million watt smile at him, the smile he hadn't felt the warmth of in years. She silenced him with another, loving kiss, and "Don't be scared Grissom. I won't hurt you. I love you."

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

A/N: What do you know? There's a pretty little blue button there, saying "Click me! Click me! Review! Review!"


End file.
